First Kiss
by Eruherdiriel
Summary: Ok, I know in "day of black sun" they kissed. But this is how I all ways thought it should be. Kataang Slight Tokka Please R&R!
1. First Kiss

Aang laid on the soft green grass, thinking about his feelings for Katara and how much he wanted to tell her but just couldn't find the courage to . Using his earthbending he knew Katara was coming to see him so he rolled so his back was facing her.

"Hey Aang, ready for some waterbending?"

"Oh hey Katara, Sure, what are we working on today?"

"Well, you're doing really well on the advanced stuff but i think sense we haven't reviewed the basics in a wile we'll just do that today."

"Ok , i'll meet you at the waterfall in a minute." Katara turned and walked back down the hill to the waterfall, Aang watched her leave, took a deep breath, Then took of his shirt and fallowed her.

" Hey twinkle toes, Sokka and I are going to go hunting, So we may be gone a wile, ok? Hello, Aang, AANG!"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"What planet are you on Aang , cause i don't think your here,"

"Oh, um, sorry, i was just, uh, thinking about a waterbending form, that's all." Toph sighed deeply.

"You'd think by now you people would know not to try and lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Sure, whatever you say Twinkle toes, whatever you say. And what i said before was, Sokka and I are going hunting.."

"Oh, ok have fun.." "Whew!" Aang thought. " She almost found out i like Katara, that would be bad." Aang turned around and was suddenly in a daze , There was Katara, Just doing simple waterbending forms, but she moved so gracefully that Aang could take his eyes off of her. He finally was able to keep walking after a second or two and made it to the waterfall.

"Aang, Good your here, You stand over there and we'll start off just passing the water back and forth." Aang nodded his head and stepped into the water and steamed some water up and over to Katara. They stood there passing the water between each other for a wile, not really saying much, They both seemed to be a bit distracted by something. Finally, Katara spoke up.

"Where are Sokka and Toph, i saw them leave, did they tell you where they went?"

"Oh, yeah Toph said they were going hunting..."

"Oh, ..." Again it seemed very quite and uncomfortable.

"Aang did i tell you what Appa did today?"

"No, what?"

"Well,..." She said. "I went to see how he was doing and he licked me so hard a fell over!" Aang smiled,

"Yeah, Appa likes you."

"I guess so," Said Katara. Again things fell silent.

"Should we move on to the next exercize? Aang asked rather shyly.

"Oh, Yeah, i guess we should. What do you feel like you need to work on?"

"I'm not sure. You tell me."

"Well, honestly Aang, i'm not sure what i was thinking, i can't think of anything your doing wrong, How about i teach you this neat trick i made up!" Aang perked up.

"Ok! Sounds fun!"

"Start off standing in the same stance as you would for the octopus form," Aang got into position. "Now watch this," Katara streamed a small wave up and over her head and back down, creating a bug bubble over her.

"That's really cool!" Aang said excitedly.

"Aang, You have to see this!" Katara opened her bubble and waved him in, she made the bubble a little bit bigger so they had more room. But there was still not much room. Aang stepped in and gasped, the sun shining through the water was beautiful, it made a bright rain bow of color ripple across them both.

"Amazing isn't it." Katara said quietly.

"Yeah, it really is." Aang said. For no real reason, they both blushed and just stood there watching the colors ripple.

"Katara, I've been meaning to tell you something..."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Katara, I, I love you!" Aang put one hand on Katara's shoulder, and kissed her. Katara was so shocked that she forgot she was waterbending the bubble up, it slashed down on them making them jump, and let go of Katara and stepped back away from her, they both were blushing heavily. Aang hoped on to the ground, grabbed his glider, an flew away. Katara watched him go, feeling rather dazed and confused.


	2. Fishing with a Friend

Chapter 2 of First Kiss.

Sorry about all the misspelled words in chapter 1. Let's hope this won't be that way. :D

Please review and tell me what you like and what you don't. (I hand wrote this at first and didn't like how it turned out, but after rewriting it a bit while typing, i liked it! )

There will be a chapter 3 sometime soon!

Toph had her hand over her mouth, trying in vain to suppress her laughter. Sokka was knee deep in the river, trying to stab a large fish with his spear.

"Um, Sokka," Toph said after finally gaining control over her laughter.

"Katara told me you always try to catch fish that way, and it never works. So why don't you let me catch it."

"No Toph,I'll catch that fish if it's the last thing I do!" Toph rolled her eyes and stomped the earth, sending Sokka flying through the air and landing on the river bank. Toph walked to the edge of the river and stood there concentrating on the light vibrations the fish made on the river bed.

"Hah!" She yelled stomping the earth and raising her arms, drawing the river bed up, and leaving lots of fish flopping around on the now dry ground.

"Toph, that's brilliant!" Sokka yelled happily, running to collect all the fish. "We'll get back early, there's enough fish here for a week!!"

Toph smiled. "You got that right Snoozles!" Sokka scowled at the nick name but chose not to say anything. They gathered the fish and started back to camp. Suddenly, Sokka stopped walking and stared up at the sky.

"Is that Aang on his glider up there?"

"How should i know?" Toph said shaking her head.

"You people are hopeless. I can't see anything unless it's touching the ground!"

"I know! I wasn't talking to you!" Said Sokka as he turned away from her.

"Yes you were! And you know it! Don't lie!"

"FINE! I was asking you, i forgot, Happy!!"

"A bit," She said with a smile. He tried not to, but he smiled back.

"Let's get back to camp. Maybe something happened and Aang's looking for us."

"Maybe, but Aang's been acting weird lately. I asked him what he was thinking about today, and he _lied_. Aang doesn't normally lie to me."

"Hmm, that is weird..." Sokka said, putting his hand on his chin in thought.

Toph snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Maybe it's the moon."

"What ya mean?!" Sokka said defensively.

"I mean you always get touchy when people talk about the moon, maybe Aang gets weird about something like that too.."

"I DO NOT GET TOUCHY!"

"Whatever," She said putting her hands up. They walked for a few more minutes and then stopped to take a drink. Toph took her turn to drink from the water skin and gave it to Sokka. Toph sighed.

"What's wrong, Toph?"

"Who said there was something wrong!!"

"No one, i just thought..."

"Well there's nothing wrong!"

"Ok, ok, sorry..."

"It's just," Toph started. " Sometimes i wish i could see, so I could look at the moon and stars. They sound so beautiful..."

"I'm sorry." Sokka said kindly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I wish you could see them too." Toph blushed.

"Don't get all mushy on me now!" She said laughing.

"Me! Mushy! No way!" He said smiling.

"Now," Said Sokka in a slightly goofy tone. "Let's get these fish back to camp. Aang and Katara are probably hungry."

"But Sokka, Aang eats rabbit food..."

"Oh, right, well Katara's got to be hungry..."

They finally made it back and were cresting the hill leading to the waterfall when they saw Katara sitting on the ground in the distance, looking distressed.


	3. Awkward Gatherings

Ok, Here's Chapter 3! I had the idea last night for it and was up past 12 am handwriting it! So I really hope everyone likes it!

...

Katara sat at the edge of the waterfall twirling her finger in the cool water while she thought.

"I can't believe he told me he _loves_ me!", she said out loud to herself. But that, surprisingly, wasn't what she was taking so long to figure out. No, what she didn't yet know was if she felt the same way. But she would have to decide later. Katara's thoughts were interrupted by voices. She stopped talking to herself to listen.

"Oh no!" Katara thought. "Toph and Sokka are back early! I can't tell them what happened, I've got to play it cool."

"You ok sis? You look sorta shook up."

"Nothing happened while you were gone!!" Said Katara frantically. "Way to play it cool Katara!" She thought to herself. She smiled weakly. Sokka raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Ok," Sokka said. "I'm not going to press you for now. But I'll find out sooner or later!" Sokka turned to walk away, tripped over a rock, and fell flat on his face.

"Toph! Did you do that?!"

"No! Of course not Sokka! Why on _earth_ would I do that?" Sokka stood, brushed himself off and stomped away, grumbling angrily. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Toph and Katara burst out laughing. Wiping the tears of laugher from her eyes, Toph sat down.

"So what _did_ happen while we were..."

"How'd you guys get so many fish?"

"I'll tell you later. _After_ you tell me why you're acting so weird!"

"I'm not acting weird! I'm just... umm, Tired! That's all."

Toph shook her head.

"Whatever Sugar Queen... Hey where's Aang? We saw him on his glider on our way back."

"I don't know! He didn't tell me where he was going!" Katara said. Still sounding nervous and shaky. Toph just stood up and walked away. It wasn't worth arguing over.

(TIME GAP)

That night at dinner, things couldn't have been more awkward. Aang had come back a few minutes before dinner was ready, bringing with him some fruit and veggies for his own dinner. Katara had made some stew. So Aang, trying not to stand out, took some, but never ate any of it. Toph and Sokka kept glancing at each other, then back at Aang and Katara. It wasn't hard to see that _something_ had happened while they were gone. _But what?!_

"I'm such an _idiot!" _Aang thought. "Katara probably hates me now! I should never have told her i loved her..." Meanwhile, Katara was having her own internal battle.

"I should have said I love you back! Now he's mad at me. I have to tell him how I feel! But how..."

"Well," Toph said, drawing the two of them back to the camp fire. "I'm going to bed. Aang, you'd better do the same. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow!"

"Great idea!" Aang said. Taking his chance to escape from this awkward gathering. "I'll go to bed right now!" Toph's eyebrows raised.

"Ok, good, Have fun..." She said. She hadn't expected such an odd response. Aang airbended himself up and walked away. Oddly, not in the direction of the sleeping area, but towards the nearby caves. Toph sighed and headed to bed. Soon followed by Sokka, and then by Katara. Katara tossed and turned throughout the night, until finally getting up and heading toward the caves. She had to tell Aang she felt the same way...


	4. Searching In The Dark

Ok, here's the long awaited chapter four! Please R&R!

...

Toph lay there with her eyes closed, but she was not asleep. She was listening to the vibrations Katara was making as she tossed and turned.

"I wish she would just _GO TO SLEEP!_" thought Toph. Just as she thought it, she felt Katara slide slowly out of her sleeping bag and start walking toward the caves.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" thought Toph, as she got up to follow her. "I bet this has to do with how weird she and Aang are acting. Maybe Aang finally told Katara he likes her." Toph had known since the day she joined the gang that Aang liked Katara. She knew because Aang's heart rate would go up every time Katara touched him or talked to him or even if she just walked in the room. Toph snickered at the thought of Aang liking Katara, Queen of Attitude. Then she started off after Katara.

(Change Character)

Sokka opened his eyes ever so slightly.

"Nope, still dark, back to sleep.." He thought, then he sat up, eyes wide, as he realized he was all alone. Toph and Katara were nowhere to be seen. He looked around. Appa was still fast asleep a few yards away. Momo was a little breathing lump at the end of Katara's sleeping bag.

"Where'd everybody go?" he wondered sleepily. Then the light came on.

"I bet this has to do with whatever happened while Toph and I were gone. Toph's probably in it too. They're all three off in the caves plotting what they'll do to torture me tomorrow!" Sokka thought to himself.

"I'd better find out myself!", so he got up and started off to the caves.

(Change Character)

Toph giggled quietly as Katara tripped in the dark for the fifteenth time.

"Man, how do they survive without earthbending?" Toph thought.

"Ugh! Am I even going the right way?!" Katara said angrily. Toph shook with silent laughter. Suddenly Katara stopped walking. Toph didn't know it but there was a faint light up ahead. The light was coming from Aang's lanturn which he had hung in the cave. Katara took a deep breath and walked slowly toward the light, closely followed by Toph.

(Change Character)

Sokka tripped in the dark for the fiftieth time.

"Stupid rocks! Stupid darkness!", he kept grumbling as he went. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Am I even going the right way!!", it said.

"That sounded like Katara...", Sokka thought. He, nor Toph, knew they were standing only yards away from each other in the darkness...

(Change Character)

All he could hear was the soft thump of his heart and the slow rhythm of his breath. He was meditating, trying in vain to stop replaying in his mind what had happened by the water fall just hours ago.

"I ruined it," he thought. "I destroyed our friendship. She probably hates me now. I should have just kept my feelings to myself, then at least we could have stayed friends..." He kept beating himself up like this until a voice from behind him jolted him out of his trance-like state.

"Aang..." It said nervously. His head whipped around.

"Katara!"

...

Yup, thats the end of chapter four.. (You hate me now right! ) HAVE NO FEAR! Chapter 5 is coming soon! please review!


	5. Finding What There Looking For

Ok, here's chapter 5!! I've gotten no bad reviews yet and I hope this chapter is as enjoyed as the other four! please R&R!

...

They didn't move or say a word. They just stared at each other in a speechless shock. Finally, Aang managed to choke out the words.

"H-how long h-have you b-been standing there?"

"N-not t-too l-long..", she replied, also stuttering a bit. They both looked at the floor of the cave in silence. Neither knew where to start.

"You, you never came back to camp.."

"Yeah, I needed time to think," Aang said slowly.

"_Oh! he looks so sad!" _thought Katara, _"I probably broke his heart!" _ A wave of guilt washed over her. She hated when Aang was upset. After all, it happened so rarely that when it did happen, he was like a different person, so somber it was heart wrenching.

While this was going on, Toph was outside listening in.

"This is boring, I should have stayed in bed", she said quietly. She was standing three or four yards away from the cave, using her bending to see what was going on. Right about the time she decided to head back to camp, she felt something thud behind her. It was Sokka, now flat on his face in the dirt. He had tripped on a rock, _again._..

"_Oh, this is just great!",_ thought Toph. _"I can't let him go in there cause if he does, then Aang and Katara won't work things out cause Sokka'll be mad, and I will never get peace and quiet again!"_ she thought rather selfishly. She walked over to him.

"Hey Sokka! What are you doing up this late?"

"Toph! What's going on?! Where is everyone? Why is no one asleep?"

"Just calm down, let's go back to camp.."

"Wait! There's light coming from that cave! Maybe Katara's in there!"

"Uh, No! I mean, I already checked, nothing's there."

"I want to see for myself!" Sokka said, marching off toward the light.

"Sokka wait!! Don't go in there!" Toph yelled as quietly as she could. Toph had forgotten, (probably because she was so tired) that she could have used earth bending and stopped him in his tracks, but she forgot about that. She ran and stood on front of him, trying to talk him out of going in...

(Back In The Cave)

Aang stood up slowly.

"Katara", he said so quietly that she had to really listen to hear him.

"I'm sorry for what I did and said at the waterfall today." Katara just listened.

"I shouldn't have done that. It obviously upset you and I'm really sorry. I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable around me." Aang stood there, bravely looking her in the eyes, but looking so sad it was breaking Katara's heart. He took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess that's it then", he said, his voice cracking with sadness. He looked toward the cave opening and started to walk past Katara and out of the cave. She just stood there and he walked by, still so speechless that her mind was fuzzy.

"_I can't let him leave yet!",_ she finally thought. She turned and grabbed his arm and turned him around. His eyes were wet and looked confused.

"Aang," she started, unsure of what to say. She hugged him tightly then held him at arms length. " You have it all wrong!" she said. "When you... did what you did at the waterfall, the reason I acted the way I did then, and at dinner was because I felt the same way but didn't know how to tell you. And I was afraid how the others would act.."

Aang listened, not making a sound. "Aang, _I'm_ the one, the one who should be sorry. I should have told you right then how I felt, but I hadn't completely figured it out yet", she said, not quite meeting his stormy gray eyes. (How she did love those eyes!) "But I know how I feel now. That's why I came here to tell you that.. that I..."

Aang wanted to scream, _That you what?!_ She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to say it, but she was sort of embarrassed being that Aang was right there. She looked into his eyes and she finally acted, pulling him into a kiss. His eyes went wide with shock, but he recovered quickly. Katara was still holding both his arms to his sides so he couldn't move, but he didn't mind. They heard a sudden intake of breath and Katara let go of Aang to see what it was. (Aang couldn't have cared less, at least until he saw the source of the sound.) A feeling of pure horror crept over him. Katara's hand went to her mouth. "_Oh great!",_ she thought.

...

PLEASE R&R!


	6. Understanding at Last

Here's chapter six! (I know everyones just _dying _to see what happens next. :)

Please R&R!

...

Aang fearfully took a few steps back; Katara took a step forward. There at the mouth of the cave stood a pale, angry Sokka. Toph stood behind him, obviously unsuccessful at keeping him out of the cave. Luckily, he was rather speechless, but that didn't last for long.

"Katara!" he said in a high pitched voice. "Aang! Ahhh!" he growled.

"Chill out Sokka, it's not a big deal.." Toph said.

"NOT A BIG DEAL!!" he yelled. "I knew it! I knew from the start I couldn't trust you!", Sokka said, pointing at Aang with a knife made of a whales tooth.

"Sokka, I..." stuttered Aang, taking another step back.

"Oh _come on _Sokka!" said Katara. "Don't be so overprotective! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He _kissed_ you!" Sokka yelled.

"Well it's not like it was the first time!" Katara yelled back. Aangs eyes went wide. _"I'm dead!"_ he thought. "_Sokka's going to kill me!"_

"Wha'd ya mean _it's not the first time!"_ Sokka said, his face was red with anger.

"We kissed in the Cave of Two Lovers and we kissed at the waterfall while you guys were gone yesterday!", Aang had his head in his hands. "_Yep, Sokka's going to kill me, my fate is sealed." _he thought to himself. Sokka pointed his blade at Aang who was looking rather terrified.

"I'm-going-to-_kill_-you!" said Sokka in the deepest most terrifying voice Aang had ever heard.

"I know..." Aang squeaked. Suddenly a wall of earth rose up and around Sokka.

"Hey! Let me out so I can kill Aang!" Toph ignored him. She walked over to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You and Katara go back to camp, I'll take care of 'Mister Protective' here."

"Don't hurt him!' Katara said.

"I won't!", she said with an evil grin. Aang and Katara walked back to camp. There was enough light now that it was a relatively easy trip back. Neither spoke a word on the way there or once they arrived. Hours passed and Katara made breakfast, so the usual "Here you go" and "Thanks" and "You did a great job with this stew!" was said. But not much else. It seemed like a lifetime had gone by when finally they saw Sokka walking back toward camp. Aang scooched away from him when he sat down. Sokka took a deep breath.

"Toph reminded me about how I felt when I couldn't be with Yue or Suki, and I don't ever want you to feel the way I did, Katara. So you two can be together." A wide grin spread across Aang's face and Katara ran and hugged Sokka.

"But if you _ever_ hurt my sister, you'll be in _big trouble!"_, he said to Aang. Aang bowed.

"Understood", Aang said in reply. Aang walked over to Toph who had just come back and sat on a log. "Thanks Toph!" he whispered.

"Hey!" she said. " I just did it to restore my _sweet_ peace and quiet!" Aang laughed that musical laugh of his.

"Whatever you say, Toph!" And the rest of the day was calm, relaxed and joyful. No one had ever seen Aang as happy as he was. Sokka silently thought that if anyone was good for his sister, it was Aang, but he would never tell Aang that, at least, not yet. And Toph was just happy that the awkwardness was gone at last. And she chuckled as Aang and Katara took a walk together that afternoon.

"Finally!" Toph said.

...

END OF AWESOME STORY!

PLEASE R&R


End file.
